y pensar que todo esto pasó con una carroza
by darklangan
Summary: natsu un pobre diablo sin amigos ni familia lucy una millonaria con familia y sin amigos que pasara cuando sus caminos se junten
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA como están aquí el nuevo fic que les conté en el fic temporada de apareamiento bueno que les quería decir a verdad grcias por las review en especial la de steldark te encuentro toda la razón y voy a tratar hacer el fic mas largo sin más aquí está el nuevo fic

Chapter 1

Hola me llamo lucy heartilifia tengo 12 años era otro dia aburrido yendo de vuelta de visitar a mi abuela iba ya llegando a fiore por la calle en carreta íbamos muy muy lento lo que lo hacía mucho más aburrido cuando siento que la carreta rozo algo se escucho un pequeño quejido el cual parecía de un niño de 6 años instantáneamente me pare y le dije al conductor que se detuviera

Abri la puerta y me tope con un niño el cual tenia 12 años pelo rosa tenía la ropa rasgada y la manga cortada su brazo tenia sangre me asuste pero me di cuenta que la herida era más un tajo le iba a hablar para ver si estaba bien cuando el hablo

-p-perdon por manchar su carreta-dijo asustado y poniéndose en pocison de cubrirse con los brazos el cuerpo como si yo le fuera a golpear mire al costado de la carreta y tenía un poco de sangre

-no importa lo que me preocupa es tu herida-dijo lucy sacando un pañuelo

-no es de importancia gracias de todos mo… – pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de otros chicos que decían

-hey flamita de mierda ven acá no hemos acabado todavía contigo- dijeron unos chicos muy grosero

-los niños de nuestra edad no deben de usar insultos de ese tipo –dije yo

-cual es tu nombre chico el mi es lucy –dije

-m-mi nombre es natsu –dijo el niño

-un placer conocerte –dije besando su mejilla de una forma de saludo a lo que el niño se sonrojo

-sube te llevare a tu casa – dije extendiéndole la mano

-seré una molestia no gracias – dijo natsu avergonzado

-solo sube si-dije yo tomando su mano y subiéndolo a la carreta

-conductor podría llevar a natsu a su casa por favor- dije con sutileza

-claro señorita heartilifia-dijo animado el conductor

Luego de unos 2 minutos decidí hablar

-y natsu quienes eran esos niños que te molestaban- dije con una cara seria

-eran gajeel Sting elfman y gray- dijo algo asustado al mencionar sus nombres

-y no tienes un amigo- dije yo

-si gray pero me traiciono también tengo a una chica llamada Erza pero se mudo y tu tienes uno- dijo natsu apretando sus manos en forma de puño

-nunca e tenido un amigo en mi vida solo mi mama era como una amiga pero se fue de viaje de trabajo haci que no tengo a nadie espeto a mi papa- dije apenada (jude aquí es muy preocupado por lucy y muy sobreprotector)

-tienes suerte de haber conocido a tus padres yo no tengo ni mama ni papa pero tengo un tio el cual me mantiene y me enseña se llama Hildegart el cual es como un padre para mi- dijo natsu vi un par de lagrimas salir

-yo podría ser tu amiga- dije yo avergonzada

-s-si pero no tiene inconveniente de tener un amigo plebeyo y pobre como yo – dijo natsu

-claro que no – dije

-podría venir al barranco del este hoy a las 5:00 – dijo natsu emocionado

-no lo sé preguntare- dije *bueno lucy no te pongas nerviosa no es una cita o si*

-me podria dejar aca – dijo natsu apuntando a una casa mediana

-claro- dijo el conductor

-gracias lucy-sama nos vemos en el barranco –dijo muy alegre

Luego en casa de lucy

-hola padre – dijo lucy

-hola lucy- dijo jude

-padre te tengo una pregunta- dijo lucy

-que cosa hija- dijo jude

-podría ir al barranco del este a las 5:00 es que me hice un amigo y y me dijo que si es que podía ir – dijo lucy tierna e inocente

-NO-dijo jude decidido

-por favor es mi primer amigo-dijo lucy haciendo puchero y poniendo cara de perro

-solo con una condición- dijo jude

-cual-pregunto lucy

-que dejes ir a tu hermano laxus- dijo jude

-pero me va a poner en vergüenza delante de natsu- dijo lucy

-conque natsu es su nombre…. Pero igual tendras que ir con tu hermano si o si –dijo jude

Mas tarde como a las 4:30

-laxus nuestro padre dijo que me tienes que acompañar a el barranco del este para ver a mi amigo- dijo lucy desanimada

-papa quiere que te acompañe a una cita no gracias- dijo laxus

-NO ES UNA CITA SOLO ME ISE UN AMIGO Y MI PAPA QUIERE QUE TE LLEVE SI NO NO PODRE IR- dijo lucy enojada

-mira lucy yo ire por un helado y nos juntamos en el parque para que papa crea que te acompañe- dijo laxus

-si- dijo lucy alegre

Mas tarde a las 5:00 en el barranco

-ya llegue…e- lucy se sorprendió al ver a natsu abrazando sus rodillas y llorando se acerco para escuchar lo que decía

-no tengo a nadie mis padres me abandonaron y Hildegart nunca esta y lucy aun no a llegado al parecer no la dejaron o a lo mejor no quería ser amigo de un plebeyo como yo ya son las 6:00-susurro natsu pero lucy lo escucho miro su reloj y era cierto eran las 6:00

-rayos me pase…..ire a disculparme – dijo lucy

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU perdón por llegar tarde pero te trje un regalo

De compensación- dijo lucy sonriendo coquetamente

-cual damelo- dijo natsu secándose Las lagrimas y sonriendo

-este- dijo lucy besándole la mejilla de natsu el se puso muy rojo

-quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás como amiga y quiero que me prometas que nunca te veré llorar otra vez me lo prometes – dijo lucy juntando sus frentes a lo que natsu solo asintió

-a que te gano en una carrera a la heladería- dijo lucy

-no lo crea lucy-sama- dijo natsu muy alegre

-sama-susuro lucy

Hasta acá el cap espero que les aya gustado porsiacaso al principio tienen 12 pero a la mitad del 2 cap tienen 18 dejen reviews y eso chaoooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2: la cita

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aquí le vengo con el cap 2 de este fic bueno en el cap anterior

-no lo crea lucy-sama-dijo natsu

-sama…-susuro lucy

Bueno sin mas aquí el cap 2

Chapter 2

Luego de llegar a la heladería y que laxus les comprara un helado se fueron a casa.

Después de un tiempo se isieron amigos se juntavan todos los días. Hasta que un dia se juntaron en el parque pero natsu se veía muy deprimido

-que te pasa natsu –pregunto lucy preocupada

-Es que ….mira lucy es que-dijo natsu lucy se estaba preocupando nunca la llamaba lucy

-dime-dijo lucy

-mira, Hildegart le dijo a un amigo llamado makarov es un experto en artes marciales y le dijo que me podía ayudar con esos tipos que me golpean pero dijo que será un entrenamiento intencibo mañana me voy como a las 8:00 de la mañana volveré como e años –dijo natsu apenado

-natsu *snif*…-dijo lucy soltando unas lágrimas lo abrazo y este correspondió el abrazo

-lucy prométeme que me esperaras –dijo natsu intentando no llorar

-Tengo una idea junte dinero por un tiempo y tengo como para senar quieres senar-pregunto natsu

-natsu me estas invitando a una cita –dijo lucy secándose las lagrimas

-e-ee-e-eeeee no solo c-como una despedida o algo haci no te confundas-dijo natsu rojo

-bueno te parece a las 8:00-dijo lucy

-si en el restaurant FAIRY TAIL-dijo natsu

Como a las 7:00

-que me pondré para la cit…despedida de natsu-dijo lucy

-un vestido rojo-dijo laxus con este en la mano

-laxus…-dijo lucy pero laxus la abrazo

-lucy estas tan grande no me di cuenta y ya bas a tu primera cita-dijo laxus

-e-susurro lucy le dio pena correjirlo y solo lo abrazo

En casa de natsu

Bueno hasta aca el cap mas corto del mundo perdón por no actualizar pero no me da el tiempo los estudios perdón enserio

Bueno siempre quise hacer esto un concurso adivinen mi edad sexo y serie favorita el que gane escojera el tema de un nuevo fic mio


	3. Chapter 3

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA perdón por el retraso pero entre la escuela youtube y jBAUJFBihbjhBHNFMNFJBFhjfbVGHvhfjbvfegjh no me queda mucho otra cosa a si mi fic temporada de apareamiento la cancele pero prometo que la resubiré la cancele porque creo que redacte mal mis ideas bueno en que estábamos a si la casa de natsu

-No tengo terno no puedo ir con las ropas que tengo ahora mismo-dijo viendo sus ropas

-ten era el que yo use en mi primera cita-dijo Hildegart pasándoselo un terno envuelto en una espacie de bolsa

-tío….. Muchas gracias-dijo natsu tomándolo . ?fbid=670134956331418&set=a.480098668668382.114430.480096242001958&type=1&theater

-mira natsu necesito hablar contigo te quiero dar "LA CHARLA"-dijo Hildegart natsu al oir esto quiso cortarse el fdsjkhfdasushfjkfsdnaf ya la abia tenido con ur la mama de gray y vaya que salio traumatizado la mama de gray les explico explicitamenete quizás demasiado

-mátenme ahora-susurro natsu

A las 8 en FAIRY TAIL

-Donde esta natsu –dijo lucy preocupada pero cuando lo vio corrio hacia el pero se detubo antes de abrazarlo lo vio y se sonrojo (PD los * son pensamientos ejemplo *no podrá ser mas idiota*)*se ve muy lindo con terno…que estas pensando pervertida*

-e-entremos-dijo natsu nervioso tomándola del brazo y mirando hacia otra parte intentando ocultar su sonrojo

Luego (no pondré lo que paso porque planeo ponerlo como en flash back en próximos capítulos)

-bueno Lucy quie-quieres que te lleve a tu ca-casa lu-lucy-sama-dijo natsu

-s-si-dijo lucy

Caminaron tomados de la mano y sonrojados mirando hacia el lado contrario (imagínenselo Kawai *-*) luego de un rato llegaron a la casa de lucy

-b-bueno lucy-sama ya hemos llegado-dijo natsu mirándola a los ojos lo que iso que se sonrojara

-e-e natsu me haces un favor-dijo lucy nerviosa

-cu-cual-dijo natsu

-ci-c-cierra los ojos-dijo lucy toda roja

-para que –dijo natsu nervioso

-solo haslo-dijo lucy

-s-si-dijo natsu Cerrándolos cuando sintió los labios de alguien mas puestos sobre los suyos el se petrifico pero cuando abrió los ojos solo bio una cabellera rubia entrar por la puerta

*que fue eso*-penso natsu mientras adentro de la casa de la rubia

*no lo puedo creer e tenido el valor de besar a natsu *-penso lucy con una sonrisa boba en la cara

Al otro dia

Ring ring (descargo estos efectos chidos de .com)

-es el despertador natsu ya debe estar en el tren o no-dijo lucy preocupada

En la estación

Un pelirosa miraba hacia todas partes en busca de SU lucy pero no la encontró

-qué te pasa mocoso que te preocupa -pregunto makarov preocupado

-…parece que no bendra….-susuro natsu pero audible para makarov

-no vendrá qui…-pero fue Interrumpido por una bosina de tren

-ya nos vamos natsu-dijo el maestro

-si-dijo desanimado mirando

Luego de un tiempo lucy se sentía sola cada 1 mes iba a la estación a esperarlo nunca llegaba

Luego de un par de años ella se desesperaba y lloraba todo el dia al no verlo hasta que un dia

-*snif*snif*-lloraba lucy

-una chica tan hermosa no debería llorar asi-dijo un tipo de cabellera naranja

-me llamo loke y tu-dijo este con una sonrisa en la cara

-*snif* me llamo lucy *snif* -dijo esta

-porque lloras lucy-dijo loke

-porque estoy esperando a alguien-dijo lucy

-desde cuándo -pregunto loke

-desde hace un par de años-dijo lucy avergonzada

-UN PAR DE AÑOS enserio bueno te gustaría comer algo-dijo loke

-no sere un problema –dijo lucy

-no hay problema vamos-dijo loke

-s-si –y se fueron

Luego de unos años estos dos se isieron novios fueron a sus citas por aquí por alla (PD:no se acostaron XD) luego de una cita lucy venia de vuelta de una cita a su casa cuando

Vsintio que la seguían miro hacia atrás y descubrió que no eran nada mas ni nada menos que los tipos que molestaban a natsu

-tanto tiempo sin vernos rubia –dijeron los malechores

-danos tu dinero y no saldrás erida-dijo gray lucy cerro los ojos cuando de repente sintió un aire muy rápido y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que no era nadi sino natsu

Descripción de la pelea

Natsu golpeo a Sting con un puñetazo dejándolo en el suelo a gajeel lo derribo con una patada en reversa en la cara y a Elfman con un puntete en ya sabes donde cuando se da cuenta de que gray iba a enterarle un cuchillo a Lucy la cubrió con la espalda recibiendo el daño el se dio vuelta y lo golpeo en la cara

Descripción de la pelea terminada

-valla manera de reencuentro lucy oa –dijo natsu terminando con un quejido

-natsu-dijo lucy preocupada

Hasta aquí el cap espero les alla gustado review a y perdón por la demora


	4. Chapter 4: el novio y Erza

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA bueno aquí con otro cap de este fic actualizare mas seguido creo porque me suspendieron en el cole porque me molestaron y les di un puño del dragon de fuego y eso sin mas AQUÍ EL FIC

Chapter 4

-vaya manera de reencuentro lucy oa-dijo natsu con un quejido al final

-natsu- dijo lucy preocupada

-te extrañe lucy-dijo natsu abrazándola

-yo también natsu-dijo lucy correspondiendo el abrazo

-auuuuu-se quejó natsu

-natsu vamos a mi casa te curare tu herida-dijo lucy

-gracias-dijo natsu

Luego de un rato caminando cuando a natsu se le ocurrio hablar

-y que a sido de tu vida estos días lucy-dijo finjiendo seriedad a lo que lucy solo rio (PD:natsu estaba apollado en el hombro de lucy)

-bueno nada desde que te fuiste nada pero… lo que si conseguí un novio-dijo esto último susurrando

*t-tiene n-no-no-n-novio*-pensó natsu mientras sentía como su corazón se caía a pedazos callo una lagrima no visible para lucy

-natsu te sientes bien-dijo lucy

- s-si-dijo natsu

-ya llegamos -dijo lucy estando a las afueras de su casa

-entra-dijo lucy

-ok-dijo natsu entrando

Se fueron a la sala y lucy saco las vendas de la caja que le pidió a virgo

-sa-sacate la polera-dijo lucy nerviosa natsu se la saco

*mira esos abdominales y su espalda bien formadas….que estas pensando pervertida te recuerdo que tienes novio*-penso lucy y se sonrojo mientras le pasa el alchol por la espalda

-ayyyyyyy-se quejo natsu

-no seas llorón natsu-dijo lucy aun sonrojada

-haci que tu eres el imbécil de natsu-dijo jude

-papa –le regaño lucy

-Tu eres el bastardo idiota por el que lucy lloraba eres un maldito marica mal nacido-dijo jude enojado

-hmp-gruño natsu parándose con el ceño fruncido apollandose en el marco de la ventana

-natsu ven aquí aun no e terminado de curarte-dijo lucy

-viejo jude esta bien que me regañes por hacer llorar a lucy pero yo me ausente solo para hacerme mas fuerte poder defenderme a mi y a mis seres mas queridos-dijo natsu saltando por la ventana

-papa mira lo que hiciste-dijo lucy enojada

-admiro a ese chico-dijo laxus

-que-dijo lucy

-fue el unico que tuvo los huevos de enfrentarse al viejo-dijo laxus mientras lucy se ponía su abrigo

-donde vas lucy-dijo jude

-a buscar a natsu –dijo lucy decidida

-….-jude no dijo nada ya abia visto esos ojos antes eran unos ojos decididos los de LAYLA

*ya sé dónde debe estar*-dijo lucy

Luego en el barranco del este

-natsu…-susurro lucy

-lucy porque tu papa me odia –pregunto natsu preocupado

-no te odia solo estaenojado porque te fuiste y me hiciste llorar-dijo lucy preocupada

-si hubiera sabido no me hubiera ido…. pero si no me hubiera ido no me hubieras dado tan confortante despedida-dijo natsu sonrojado

-….-no dijo nada solo se sonrojo natsu se acerco a su cara y ella también estaban cada vez mas les quedavan unos pocos podían sentir sus alientos estaban tan cerca

*no puede ser voy a besar a natsu pero ya tengo novio no puedo uaun aci no me puedo no no me quiero mover*-pensó lucy

*tengo que probar nuevamente sus labios no lo soporto mas*-penso

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-grito una peliescarlata tirándose encima de el

-ERZA-dijo natsu

-erza-pregunto lucy mientras natsu y erza se paravan

-hola mucho gusto me llamo lucy tu eres erza cierto-dijo lucy

-si mucho gusto lucy cierto eres la novia de natsu cierto-dijo erza

-novia de natsu yo no-dijo lucy roja con ese comentario natsu se ofendi

BUENO AQUÍ EL CAP el próximo era nose cuando es que no mellegan las ideas pero lo que si

La sigo si esque me dejan minimo nose 6 review porfa bueno hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5:info

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA perdón si crelleron que era un nuevo cap pero es solo que quería decir que perdón por no actualizar es que me fui al norte de mi país un puto viaje de 32 horas

No lleve el pc pence que no había wi-fi pero si había bueno pero lo importante es que mañana actualizo este fic sobre lo de temporadas de apareamiento la seguire con la ayuda de una amiga

Eso, esperen que todos los domingos actualizo si no el sábado o lunes eso

chaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6 : los celos

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aquí con otro cap de este fic va aver un poco de nerza para hacer interesar a lucy y competir con el lolusin mas aquí el cap

-natsu te parece y al parque a recordar viejos tiempos-dijo erza tomándolo de la mano

-espera erza –dijo tirándola de la mano y abrazandole poniendo su cabeza en la de esta

-hueles igual de bien que antes .-dijo natsu haciendo ponerse tan roja a erza que se camuflava en su cabello y lucy al ver esto frunció el seño

-si vamos –dijo con su típica sonrisa

-o-ok-dijo erza

Caminaron un rato estuvieron en el parque comiendo helado (que tienen estos tipos con helados)

-n-natsu-dijo nerviosa erza

*le digo o no le digo*-se preguntaba erza

-dime-dijo natsu

-natsu tu –tu-tu m-se te callo el helado-dijo erza golpeándole la mano a natsu haciendo que se le callera el helado

-oye porque rayos lo hiciste-dijo viendo el helado al levantar la mirada se todo con LUCY BESANDOSE CON LOKE si antes su corazón estaba partido a la mitada ahora estaba en cuatro pedasos

*ese es natsu jiji natsu prepárate para los celos*-pensó y calleron los dos al suelo (me refiero a loke y lucy)*espera yo no pensé eso*-dijo lucy sonrojándose

-*snif* er-erza me tengo que ir-dijo natsu mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras salían

-te acompaño natsu-dijo erza

-no, puedo ir solo *snif*-dijo natsu mientras seguía llorando

Corrió corrio y corrio hasta que vio un árbol y se subió

Flash back

*ese es natsu. Esta corriendo*-penso lucy

-loke lo ciento me tengo que ir-dijo lucy separándose de el y corriedo hacia natsu

Fin flash back

-Natsu baja de ahí ahora –dijo lucy

-vete ni que fueras Hildegart –dijo sin mirarla (PD:natsu esta recostado en el árbol)

-si no bajas yo subiré –dijo lucy

-uuuuuuuuy que miedo ni siquiera se porque me seguiste –djo natsu

-pero yo si se porque estas celoso-dijo lucy con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no estoy celoso solo estoy enojado –dijo natsu haciendo un puchero

-porque- pregunto lucy

-"si natsu te esperare" pf y haci quieres que comfie en ti-dijo natsu

-arg solo fue una estupida promesa de niños no era enseri-dijo lucy en este punto el corazón de el pobre natsu era arena

-PARA MI FUE MAS QUE IMPORTANTE IDIOTA-dijo natsu furicose sintió mal luego de lo dicho

-OJALA NUNCA TE UBIERA CONOCIDO-dijo lucy pateando el árbol haciendo que natsu perdiera el equilibrio y callera de cabeza

-natsu …natsu responde –dijo lucy llorando

CHAN CHAN mañana subo el otro


	7. Chapter 7:la traicion

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aquí coun nuevo cap de este fic perdón por no actualizar ayer pero tenia qu estudiar para una prueba sin mas aquí el fic

-natsu … *snif*natsu responde –dijo lucy llorando y abrazando a su amigo

-*snif*tengo que llevarlo al hospital-dijo lucy aun llorando y tratando de levantarlo y llevárselo pero era inútil

-qué debo hacer todo esto es mi culpa*snif*-dijo lucy llorando mas fuerte que nunca

-n-no l-lo es yo ffui e-el id-iota qu-e salio –c-corriendo -dijo nastu muy aturdido

-PERDON NATSU NO DIGAS ESO ,FUE MI CULPA-dijo lucy llorando a mares

-lucy no f-fue t-t-tu c-culpa-dijo natsu acercándose a ella y abr

-natsu…-fue lo único que alcanzo decir lucy antes que natsu la abrazara del cuello y la besara *se *siente tan caliente*-penso lucy sonrojándose

*porfin*-penso natsu mordiéndole el labio a lucy lo que causo que esta gimiera y natsu aprovecho y le metio la lengua a su boca y comenzó una batalla de lenguas hasta que

-haci que esto lo tan importante que tenias que hacer-dijo loke mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras lucy se separaba de natsu

-n-no es lo que piensas solo lo quería ayudar-dijo lucy asustada

-claro y le diste saliva en su baca para no se desidratase-dijo loke mas que furico

-sabes que lucy terminamos –dijo loke dandoce la vuelta

Hasta aca el cap mas corto del mundo sorry esque no tengo mucho tiempo en recompensa mañana subo el otro chaoooooooooooooo


End file.
